The Little Life of Johnathan and Abigail Carter
by Fluffluver
Summary: Abigail Lockheart, will you marry me?"..."Goodnight Abby Carter. I love you too."..."He's dead. He died." "Who? Who died?"...She needed him..."So, why did I pass out?"..."They did some tests and..."


Paring: John Carter and Abby Lockheart  
  
Rating: G  
  
Authors Note: This was ment too be a song fic but I can't find a song that I like that fits it. So now it's just little   
  
snippets of John and Abbys life. If you think of a song post it in your review. :) Um...also I don't have Word so   
  
therefore I have no spell checker besides my little dictionary so if any words are misspelled I apologize.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Abby? Abby?" John tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ears. "Abby." He said again this time shaking her   
  
a little. The only response he got was her swatting his hand away. "C'mon Abby wake up. I have a suprise for you."   
  
Abby slowly opened her eyes and looked up at John. "Good morning beautiful."  
  
"Morning." She leaned up to give him his morning kiss. "So, what's this suprise you have?"  
  
"No no, I'm not telling you, just come with me." John said as he pulled her too her feet. He led her into her living room.  
  
"Here sit." Abby sat on the couch anxtiously awaiting her suprise. "Close your eyes." Abby did as John requestied all  
  
the while thinking how crazy this was. She heard him walk directly in front of her. "Ok, open them." When Abby   
  
opened her eyes John was on his knees. "Abby, being with you has made me the happiest person in the world. I've   
  
never felt real true love until you came into my life. I know we've had our ups and downs but our love always prevails.   
  
I can't imagine spending a night with out you. I don't ever want too leave your side. So, this is why I'm asking you,   
  
Abigail Lockheart, will you marry me?" Abby froze for a moment while her brain tried to comprehend what was   
  
happening. John Carter, the man of her dreams, the love of her life was asking her too marry him.   
  
"Yes." She finally articulated. Tears started to run down her face. "Yes! Yes!"  
  
"Really?" John asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes John I will marry you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Jerry have you seen Dr. Carter?" Abby asked.  
  
"Uh, yea Abby I think he's sleeping in Exam 3."   
  
"Thanks Jerry." Abby rushed off to find her husband. When she got to Exam 3 she noticed the lights were out and  
  
the blinds were shut. She knew he was sleeping so she entered as quietly as she could. She walked over too the   
  
gurney where her husband lay sleeping. She climbed up next too him. "John, move over." She said as she lightly   
  
shoved him over so she could lay down with him. He slid over and turned to his side so his front was too her back.   
  
He wrapped an arm protectivly around her. Abby put her head down and she could feel his breath on her neck.   
  
She smiled too herself. "Goodnight John Carter. I love you." She proclaimed.   
  
"Goodnight Abby Carter. I love you too." He replyed. The two of them shifted their heads just enough so they could   
  
kiss eachother. They laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
John walked into his and Abby's apartment only too find her sitting at the table with a beer in front of her. Her head   
  
was laying on her arms, she seemed too be asleep. John walked over too her and looked at the beer and was relieved   
  
to discover that it was unopened. He moved closer too his wife. "Abby." He placed his hand on her back.   
  
"Abby." She lifted her head off the table and looked at her husband. Only then did her see her puffy, red eyes   
  
and the dried tears on her face. She sniffled lightly and pulled John close and cried. "Hey it's ok."   
  
"No it's not ok." She said after a while.  
  
"What's wrong? C'mon Abby tell me." He lifted her head so she had too look into his eyes.  
  
"They're dead. They died."  
  
"Who? Who died?"  
  
"Eric."  
  
"What? Oh Abby." John just pulled her closer knowing how big of a loss this was for her. Even though her brother   
  
disappered without saying a word too her a year ago she still felt like she could have done something too stop it.  
  
"I just got the phone call. The police found him in Maine. His plane went down near Portland. They found the   
  
wreacage and him. He died on the way too the hospital. He wasn't taking his meds. They said they think it   
  
was...they said he probly trying too kill himself. I just can't believe...I just can't..." Abby broke down and cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He pulled away from her momentarally "But this," He gestured to the alcohal, "Isn't how you should   
  
handle it. You know that."  
  
"I do know that. I'm so sorry John. I just wanted it too go away, I didn't want too have too deal with the pain anymore.  
  
I stood outside the store for a long time before I could go in and buy it. Then I came home and just stared at it for a   
  
while before I could even take it out of the bag. I almost opened it but then I thought about you, and us and I   
  
just...I just coulden't do it. I coulden't do it." John sat there stunned by her breakdown. He pulled her down on   
  
the floor with him she shifted so she was in his lap with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's ok. It's ok." He kept repeating too her hoping that it would calm her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Abby lay in Trauma 2 somewhat aware of what was going on around her. She silently wished that John was at her   
  
side but she knew that Susen and Kerry had kicked him out of the room. She knew that he was being held back   
  
by Jerry and Pratt and that he was trying too get in too see her and be with her, but she also knew he couldn't see   
  
her for her well being as well as his despite that she still wished he was here right now. She needed him.  
  
The next thing she knew she was in a private room, the blinds and doors had been closed and John was sitting by   
  
her side. He was holding her hand and he had his head on the gurney where she lay. She moved her other   
  
hand to caress the side of his face that was turned up, instantly he awoke. "Abby." He breathed. Tears formed in  
  
his eyes as he hugged her tightly. He moved so he was sitting on the gurney beside her. "Abby." He leaned foward   
  
and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.   
  
"John." She said. "What happened? My memorys a little fuzzy."  
  
"You know how you said you weren't feeling well this morning so you called out of work sick?" He started.  
  
"Yea. I fell back asleep after you left for work and when I woke up I felt better so I decided too come and suprise  
  
you too see if we could have lunch."  
  
"What's the last thing you remeber?"  
  
"Um....I was getting off the El and then it's a little blurry and I remeber Kerry and Pratt yelling something at you,   
  
I think. And that's about it."  
  
"You passed out, getting off the El. Someone saw you fall and called 911. You hit your head on one of the steps."  
  
John looked up at Abby who had shifted there hands so she could play with his wedding ring. "I was the one that   
  
was called too the trauma but I just froze when I saw you there. Susen saw me freeze and came out too see what   
  
was wrong and took over when she saw you. She called for Kerry and Pratt. She and Kerry kicked me out of   
  
the trauma room saying I wasn't doing either of us any good by staying, but I wanted too be in there so badly, I   
  
wanted too be with you. Pratt and Jerry were trying too hold me back so I didn't do anything stupid. I ended up   
  
punching Pratt." By this time Abby was smileing at her husband. Knowing that he fought another doctor and Jerry   
  
just too try and see her made her feel like she was the luckiest person on earth.  
  
"So, why did I pass out?" She asked, knowing he had gotten way off the subject because he wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
"They did some tests and..." Carter took a deep breath. "You're pregnant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're pregnant. I had Susen do the test twice because at first I didn't believe it either. The stress of being   
  
pregnant and the funeral last week must have just been too much for you body too handle so you passed out.   
  
Thankfully you weren't extremely hurt when you fell."  
  
"We're gonna have a baby?"  
  
"Yes, if you want too keep it." He asked tentevely, remebering her previous abortion.  
  
"Yes I want it. That is if you do."  
  
"Of course I just know how..." He trailed off not wanting too upset her.  
  
"John." She pulled him closer too her. "That was compleatly different. This baby was made by us. We love each   
  
other and I know we will love this baby." Carter moved closer too her and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Abby."  
  
"I love you too John."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: If you review I'll give you a nickel 


End file.
